Chocolate
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Cinta itu bagai cupcake coklat yang manis saat dirasa, namun mudah hilang untuk seketika. Untuk megajari kita bagaimana cara menjaga , sebuah rasa yang dinama cinta . / Mind to RnR?/Re-Post/ For Ultah Mom Sakura :D /Gak bakat bikin Summary :'v
_Naruto_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Rate : T (kurasa) :v_

 _Genre :Romance(?) o.O_

 _Pair : SasuSaku_

 _Warning: AU, OOC meskipun sudah kuusahakan IC tapi kayaknya gagal total X'D, Typo yang bertebaran kayak nyamuk, alur yang kecepeten dan loncat – loncat. Jangan berharap lebih dengan adengan romantis. Bisa bikin ngantuk kayaknya :v . ide maenstream dan abal – abal :')_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't Like Don't Read_

 _._

 _Summary :_ _Cinta itu bagai cupcake coklat yang manis saat dirasa, namun mudah hilang untuk seketika. Untuk megajari kita bagaimana cara menjaga , sebuah rasa yang dinama cinta ._

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading :")

.

.

"Chocolate" aroma manis coklat begitu menari di hidung Sakura. Ia benar - benar jatuh cinta pada sang glukosa alami dari buah kakao yang begitu menggoda selera.

Sakura menoleh kesamping , saat netranya memandang Sasuke yang tengah mengambil piring, dengan gerakan tubuh bergeming Sakura mulai bersandar di dinding.

"Aromanya saja sudah menggoda, apalagi rasanya" Dahi sasuke berkerut , ia memutar netranya kesudut. Menemukan sang pemilik mulut yang sedang memegang janggut, tampat terpangut.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya saat Sakura bersikap tak biasanya, tak ceria maupun gundah gulana, sebenarnya ada apa?

"Kau begitu manis dengan celemek pink itu " Sakura tersenyum manis , deng sedikit rona samar tipis.

Sasuke berbalik badan , ia harus segera menyelesaikan adonan. Jangan sampai berantakan .

Sasuke memandang Sakura, ia yakin gadisnya bukan seorang gadis durjana, yang mulutnya berkumur segala dusta dan omong kosong belaka. Sakura adalah kekasihnya, gadis baik yang begitu ceria . pemuda Uchiha itu berani bersumpah, hidupnya tidak akan begitu berwarna , jika Sakura tidak ada disisinya. Suram Sasuke rasa itu jawabannya.

"Harusnya kau menambahkan coklat lagi, aku ingin rasa coklatnya begitu terasa saat kumakan " Sakura melayangkan kritik, ia merasa tak berkutik, kala wewangian coklat mulai menggelitik. Dan Sakura hanya memandang adonan cupcake yang nampak cantik , ia begitu tertarik.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat, gadis bernetra zamrud itu mulai berjalan mendekat, dengan memandang sang pemuda lekat – lekat, begitu menawan saat kau melihatnya dari dekat dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Sakura memandang keluar jendela, sang surya tengah bersinar begitu terangnya diatas dirgantara, awan - awan mulai mengudara di angkasa , tampak begitu lembut dan juga mempesona. Begitu indah untuk dipandang netra. Sakura merasa, jika Tokyo benar benar berubah. Ingatan itu masih begitu terasa, saat pertama kalinya keluarganya berpindah dari Osaka, ke kota yang termasuk paling sibuk didunia. Ini Milenium ketiga dan bukan lagi tahun empat lima, saat Jepang benar benar dititik terendah. Hampir tujuh puluh satu tahun sudah, negara ini kembali bangkit menjadi macan Asia, tapi dibalik itu semua, hutang yang menumpuk pada pihak Amerika , yang selalu membenggak setiap tahunnya. Haruskah Sakura bangga dengan ini smua ? entahlah.

Sambil sesekali Sakura menyenandungkan sebuah nada, dari serangkaian lagu yang ia suka. Suara merdu Sakura membuat Sasuke Terhanyut dibuatnya, adonannya hampir jadi juga dan sekarang Sasuke harus memangganganya.

"Kudengar kau akan pergi lagi ke Paris" Sakura memulai kata, ia bosan dengan kesunyian ini semua.

"Ralat, aku hanya kan ke Brussel hanya unuk tiga hari saja" Sasuke mulai memasukkan adonan kedalam pemanggang. Dengan begitu cekatan , namun tetap penuh kehati – hatian.

"Souka? Kalau begitu bawakan aku coklat yang banyak ya ?" Sakura mulai memandang pemuda berdarah Uchiha, ia tahu Sasuke bukan lagi pemuda berandalan di sekolah, saat ia duduk dibangku SMA. Atau seorang pemuda cassanova yang sering bergonta – ganti wanita. Dia Uchiha Sasuke kekasihnya, seorang pemuda sedang sejuta pesona yang sekarang tengah membuat cupcake kesukaan Sakura.

"Bila sempat" Sasuke mulai membersihkan meja , ia tidak ingin dapur apartemennya seperti kapal pecah. Setidaknya dengan membersihkan sedikit saja, itu akan lebih baik untuk dipandang mata.

Sejujurnya ada banyak hal yang ingin Sakura ceritakan kepada pemuda disampingnya. Bukan tentang Naruto yang tengah dimabuk cinta, atau Ino yang akan mengenyam pemdidikan di California, bukan pula tentang Sai yang tengah membuat sebuah maha karya, atau pula Kakashi – sensei yang telah kembali dari tanah Skandinavia. Bukan mereka dan bukan itu semua . tetapi tentang sesuatu yang begitu indah, kala selalu hadis diantar mereka. Seperti ribuan kupu – kupu yang menggelitik perut saja. Sasuke mulai menempatkan dirinya, duduk disamping Sakura. Gadis berdarah Osaka itu hanya bisa menebak jarak diantara mereka tak lebih dari sejengkal semata.

Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke saja, ia tak mengira jika seorang berandalan sekolah , kini tengah bermetamorfosa menjadi chef yang begitu mendunia. Siapa yang menyangka, tangan yang dulunya selalu ia gunakan unuk menghajar para siswa, kini berubah menjadi tangan yang begitu cekatan untuk mengolah hidangan yang begitu mempesona dan juga menggoda untuk dirasa.

Sakura merasa, meskipun sifat Sasuke sedingin Antartika atau ego yang setinggi Himalaya. Namun ia tetap memliki sifat sehangat savana dan pada akhirnya Sakura tetap mencintainya.

"Ne ~ Sasuke – kun , selamat atas kelulusanmu di Paris" hanya itu saja yang terucap dari bibir Sakura, memang benar adanya, jika Sakura bukan seorang gadis yang ahli merangkai kata bak seorang pujangga.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali kali , Saki" kurva diwajah Sasuke tertarik seadanya, ia paham apa yang tengah mengganjal dihati Sakura. Mereka bukan orang yang baru memulai cinta, mereka hanya para remaja yang masih harus menemukan apa arti cinta sesungguhnya.

Kini sakura telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa, yang tentu saja telah mengerti apa itu yang di nama cinta. Meskipun hanya lima huruf saja, namun memiliki beribu juta makna yang berbeda, tergantung bagaimana cara menafsirkan arti cinta itu semua.

"Sasuke – kun, apakah Paris itu indah ?" Sakura kembali berbas – basi , lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucap kata yang sudah ia rangkai tadi.

"Tergantung bagaiman kau menilai" jawab Sasuke seadanya, sambil diselingi senyum tak kasat mata.

"Menurutku Paris lumayang indah " iris mata klorofil Sakura mulai berbinar antusias, ia terliaht cukup puas, sambil tertawa didapur Sasuke yang lumayan luas.

"Tapi , Negri kesukaanmu itu juga indah "

"Tentunya, jika tidak indah aku tidak akan jatuh cinta" Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, ia tak mengira, mengapa Sakua begitu jatuh cinta pada Reino d' España. Sebuah Negara di sepanjang laut tengah , semenanjung Iberia yang memiliki iklim Mediterania. Yang sejujurnya memang memiliki sejuta pesona, sebut saja pantai La Chonca, Sagrada Familia, tarian Flamenconya ,kegiatan siesta hingga fiesta, atau pula liga Española. Mungkin saja saat ke España Sasuke bisa membeli kalung Rosario asli dari España untuk ibu sakura, meskipun bukan pemeluk Khatolik Roma tapi tetap saja , ibu Sakura adalah umat beragama yang taat beribadah. Tidak sepertinya, mengingat itu semua membuat Sasuke meringis dibuatnya. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Reino d' España pernah menjadi imperium terkuat ditanah Eropa, meskipun begitu Sasuke lebih menyukai Britania Raya , yang juga sama – sama pernah menjadi imperium terkuat ditanah Eropa. Tak salah bukan, jika mereka berdua menyebut Eropa itu begitu indah dan mempesona ?

Ada satu waktu dimana Sasuke merindukan Sakura, saat ia tengah mengenyam pendidikan di kota Mode sana. Saat bersama Sakura adalah saat – saat yang dapat membuat Sasuke bahagia, saat ia tersenyum dibuatnya, saat yang begitu indah dan tidak akan dilupa dalam sekejap saja.

Sasuke merasa, bahwa gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu bak galaksi Supernova, yang memiliki bintang paling terang di jagat raya. Yang selalu menuntunnya dari kegelapan dunia, menuju kasih sayang yang tak pernah Sasuke rasa sebelumnya. Bahkan senyum Sakura , lebih indah dari Nebula atau pula Aurora. Cinta memang gila.

Oh, Sasuke hampir lupa. Gadis tomboy saat mereka bersekolah , kini telah bertransformasi menjadi gadis dewasa yang cantik jelita. Bukan lagi gadis yang selalu membuat onar bersamanya. Rasanya baru kemarin saja , Sasuke bertemu Sakura yang begitu nestapa, saat sang kakak lelakinya kembali kesisi Yang Maha Kuasa. Lima tahun sudah mereka berdua menjalani ini semua, namun tetap tiada yang berubah dari sebuah rasa tak kasat mata yang di nama cinta di antara mereka berdua.

Suara dentingan oven membuat sauke tersadar dari lamunannya, ia segera mengeluarkan kue buatannya dari dalam oven itu juga.

Aroma khas cupcake yang baru matang membuat indra pencium Sakura seolah tengah terbuai dengan aromanya. Dari aromanya saja sudah menggoda selera , apalagi rasanya. Dengan perlahan kue hangat itu sudah berpindah ketangan Sakura , dengan buah cherry merah yang ada diatasnya , mungkin Sasuke baru menambahkannya.

"Bagaimana , Ma Chérie?" tanya sang pemuda Uchiha, saat sakura mulai membuka mata. Cupcake itu begitu lembut di lidah, dengan coklat yang begitu terasa, membuat Sakura jadi ingin terus memankannya. Ini bukan salahnya jika ia begitu tergoda dan terlena dengan kue yang ada digenggamannya.

"Este delicioso y dulce, Mon Cheri"

Hati mereka berdua sama – sama puas nan bahagia, Sasuke dengan keahlian memasaknya dan juga Sakura dengan coklat kesukaannya.

Cupcake coklat dengan ukuran minimalis yang begitu manis, membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan bukan senyum ironis, bersama Sakura yang tersenyum dengan begitu manis.

Tidak salah orang berkata jika coklat membuat bahagia. Begitu pula dengan yang Sakura rasa. Ia seolah tengah merasa jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya bersama cupcake coklat dan juga kekasihnya. Jadi inikah yang dinama cinta ?

Sesuatu tak kasat mata yang mudah dicari, namun tak mudah untuk dipahami, dan hanya hati yang menjalani. Semua tak tahu pasti, apa yang dinama cinta sejati. Begitu pula yang kedua remaja itu rasakan kini, mereka hanya menjalani dan perlahan mulai mencari arti. Cinta itu bukan sebuah delusi namun sebuah perasaan yang tidak mudah di pahami.

Cinta itu bagai cupcake coklat yang manis saat dirasa, namun mudah hilang untuk seketika. Untuk megajari kita bagaimana cara menjaga , sebuah rasa yang dinama cinta .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End :")

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Tamat dengan anehnya , maaf jika ceritanya aneh banget :") , aku hanya berharap kalian suka itu saja :3. Saya tahu diri kalau cerita ini aneh benget (namanya juga masih belajar) :") :') , dan saya mau ngucapi... SELAMAT ULTAH MOM SAKUUUUU :"""))))


End file.
